


Waiting for that day

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Multi, Other, Shy, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Brian May
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** _Kate Hudson as Miss Judy Summers,the owner of the home:_ **

_**Freddies bedroom in Brian's place:** _

**_CAST:_ **

**_Gwilym Lee(Freddies case worker):37_ **

**_Rami Malek:34_ **

**_brian May:33_ **

**_Roger Taylor:31_ **

**_John Deacon:29_ **

**_Jim Hutton(doctor):29_ **

**_Freddie Bulsara(anxiety):14_ **

**_Ben Hardy:fifteen_ **

**_Joe Mazzello(Therapist):32_ **

**_George Michael:14_ **

**_............................................._ **

** _Freddie Bulsara,a fourteen year old boy living in an adoption home with other boys and girls which he is picked on by.he sleeps in a bedroom in the basement with the rats,they treat him horribly there.Which is why freddie wants to be adopted,he is by Brian May,Guitarist of Queen.Freddie's biggest fear is doctors and dentists.he has anxiety due to his fears being overloaded at the adoption home.he doesn't have many friends._ **

** _Brian wont be married to Chrissie or Anita whatsoever,he will be gay._ **

** _..........................................._ **

** _September 7th 1980,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hi,i'm Freddie bulsara and i'm fourteen.I live in an adoption home,i'm getting at that age where nobody wants a teenager for a kid.I hate living here,they treat me badly,i have to sleep in the basement yet i have fears,doctors and dentists.I have anxiety to,my fears are overloaded due to them forcing me to see a doctor when i'm not even sick!

Or don't even need a check up.all i want is a good family,i have to do chores,what i mean is that i do everyone's chores.Dishes,Laundry,you name it,i did it."Kids!people are coming to adopt",Miss Summers calls out,i hate her,she hates me,but Gwilym Lee is my case worker,i love him like a brother.

I wear glasses too,but i don't really wear them like i'm supposed to.i'm Short sighted.I don't attend school like i'm supposed to."You!back to work!",Miss Summers yelled at me"yes Ma'am",i say.she slapped me.i did the dishes"hey Fatty",the bully of this place,Leo laughs.i roll my eyes.My head snapped up at voices.

"back to work",Miss Summers hissed,i went and started the laundry,exhausted after finishing it."what about him?",i didn't turn around."oh Freddie?he's to old to be adopted",Miss summers says,i'm the oldest here by the way.Miss Summers came storming up to me,grabbed me tightly by the arm,pushed me towards the man,i backed off.

I glared at Miss Summers.i got slapped in front of everyone watching.i stormed off to my room in the basement,packed a bag with all i have,phone,teddy bear,glasses,sketchbook.clothes,barely clean.hair brush,its a detangler hair brush.i walked to the living room with my bag.Miss Summers turned to me with a scowl"you're being adopted",she hissed"well about time,i can get outta here",i hiss back,getting another slap.

"Hi,i'm Brian",i'm guessing this was the person adopting me.I am shy around new people"i'm not gonna hurt you,i adopted you anyway",he says.Leo and his little troop spoke up,"You don't want him,he's a slave!",Max,Leo's Minion laughs,Luckily my case worker walked in"Max quiet!",he scolds"Gwilym",i breathe a sigh of relief."finally got adopted",i tell him."by who?",he asked,i point at my new father.

he took me and my new father to his little office.he went over my medical records with my new dad,Brian.he had to sign the papers.my new dad turned to me"what's your name?"he asked"Freddie",i say quietly."how old are you?",he asked"fourteen",i say.

he took me outside.i had to blink twice to make sure i wasn't dreaming,i fainted.

**_ Ten minutes later,Garden Lodge _ **

I started coming round,having that familiar sick feeling."hey",my new dad says,keeping his voice soft,i knew i had hit my head."are you gonna be sick?",he asked,i nodded quickly.it was coming up in my throat.he looked to a blonde man,who passed him a bin,then it was given to me,i unleashed the vomit,dry heaving until it came up,tears pricked my eyes.

i felt my new dad rub my back,maybe it wont be so bad after all."Freddie,this is Roger,John and Rami,We're all part of Queen",my new dad says,i nodded while breathing heavy."i'm gonna take him home",i felt myself being picked up."i understand you're shy",he says."but,you can talk to me about anything",he says,putting me in _his_ car.i nodded,feeling sick still,with a headache.

We pulled up to my new home,i got out the car.he took me to my new bedroom.I was speechless,looking around,crying.,i wipe my eyes with the back of my hand.I let him hug me,"you're welcome",he says.he went downstairs while i unpacked.i put my teddy on the bed,phone in my pocket,glasses on the bedside table,i let a notebook out with everything about me on the bed.its open.

"Freddie!",i walk downstairs."i'm not gonna hurt you,i'm not like that,i'm your new dad,i understand,its gonna take time to get use to everything",i nodded."take out?",he asked,i nodded,"you can talk",he teased.he let me choose,he had got me new clothes.i had changed into new Pj's.

We got Chinese take out,i got Chicken Chow mein,he got vegetarian stuff.I got my lazy butt off the sofa"and Dinner is served",he hands me mine,i mumbled a "thank you". We sat and ate,i slid the notebook to him.I ate my dinner.We binned the boxes."Goodnight",he smiled,i nod,walked to my room.

turned off my light and got into bed,falling asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

**_ September 8th 1980,Tuesday _ **

My door opened,in walked my dad.I know i'm gonna like it here."Good morning,time to get up",he says,i only pulled the duvet over my head more to block out light."you've gotta get up,i'm taking you to school",he says,that only made me want to stay in bed more.he pulled the duvet off me.

"Get up,you've got five minutes",i nodded.I take it back,he's strict.he left my room,shutting the door behind him.I went over to my closet.I chose my outfit for today.white T shirt with jacket.picked up my converse high top trainers."Freddie!Breakfasts ready!",he called,i grabbed my bag,put my comfort teddy in it,along with a notebook,pens.sketchbook.i grabbed my glasses.

put them in my pocket,walked downstairs."Morning",he smiles,i took my breakfast without a word,sat and ate it,"Why wont you talk?",he asked."i have my reasons",i mumbled ,finishing my breakfast."Freddie,tell me,i already said it three times,i'm not gonna hurt you,i promise",he says."are you scared?",i nodded.

"want to tell me why?",he asked.i grabbed my bag.I had been returned to that shitty home at least six times in three years."I don't wanna go back!",i blurted,i shut up."what?",i kept my mouth shut."Freddie,what do you mean?",he asked,its in the notebook,i grabbed it,gave it to him.

i had written it. it said _i have been returned to that shitting home,six times in the last three years,god,let me be adopted_.

I looked at him,"I'll never return you",he says."I promise",he smiled.We walked out to the car.I got in the back.he drove me to school,he pulled up,i got out,grabbed my bag."have a good day",he smirked.I walked into my new school,got my schedule.

I had English first,got out my glasses.Put them on,i hate wearing them.I sat in the front,"class,we have a new student",i'm bound to be found out."h....Hi.i'm Freddie,i'm fourteen",i say."Tell us about yourself",the teacher says in a sickly sweet tone.

"i enjoy art,being with friends",i say before sitting down.the minute the bell rang,i dashed it out of school,ran for it.i ran to the nearest store which happened to be a Tesco.I saw my new dads car.Uh Oh.i pulled my jacket off.

Walked through Tesco trying to avoid him.i had taken my glasses off and braided my hair quickly.i kept my head down."Watch where you're going",someone says"Ben?",he was my childhood friend before i got dragged off."Freddie",he says"keep it down,i'm trying to avoid my new dad",i say.

he gave me his jacket.I saw the other two,Roger and John."i'm screwed",i say"run?",Ben asked"we run",i say,we ran"We've been seen",i say.we dipped into sweets isle.We ran for it,ran out the store. "Ben,slow down!",i say.

i tripped,sliding on my hands,i hissed,i got up."Freeze right there",i turned around,Roger."what are you doing skipping school,i'm sure Brian wont be happy",he says,i went quiet."Run",i say.Ben and i started bolting it.we got as far as the car dealership.my hands were scraped and bloody.

I felt my anxiety rising at the thought of being returned again.I shook the thoughts away."go on without me",i tell him.i got up,walked away.I knew my way home,i ran,i knew i was being chased.i saw my new dad behind me.i kept running,i was getting out of breathe,feeling like i was gonna faint.

at any moment.i felt my arm get grabbed"Car now",it was John,i gave up,gave in.my hands were still sore.I knew i was in trouble.i was pulled out the car."go to your room",my new dad says,i do,i slid down the side of my bed,trying not to cry and the pain of my hands.then my bedroom door opened."look at me",he says,i do."you do not skip school,you do not try and run from us",he says,i nodded.

"hands",he says,i do.he took me downstairs."i get you're still scared and everything is new to you but please never skip school"he says,i nodded.he put me on the counter."you can talk to me about anything",he smiled."so what do you like doing?",he asked,"Drawing",i mutter"speak up",blush heated my cheeks."Drawing",i hissed."i know it hurts",he says.

he cleaned my hands,"what was it like in the adoption home?",he asked."terrible",i say"why?",he asked with a smile."they treated me badly,made me stay in the basement and do all the chores",i tell him.I still have cuts and bruises on my back and i'm sure i have a cracked rib or two."do you mind if i look?",he asked.

i took off my hoodie with his help since my ribs were killing me."you can cry,its alright",he says.he touched my ribs,i let out an ear piercing scream of pain."you're gonna have to get checked out at the doctors",he says,i swallowed hard.

" _oh hell no, i have a massive fear of doctors_ ",i typed out on my phone before showing him."they wont hurt you freddie,i'll be there,Roger will too and John",he says."maybe Rami as well if he's not busy",i nodded."i'll even hold your hand the entire time",he smiled.i nodded.i let him carry me."I know it hurts Freddie",he says,putting me in the car.

We drove to the doctors clinic.We got out the car.he signed me in,i was pacing back and forth,letting my anxiety take over."Freddie",he says,i turn around."its okay,i know you're scared",he says.

"try and take deep breaths for me",i nodded."Freddie May?",The doctor called.i wipe my tears.i sat outside the exam room,crying,shaking,having a bad anxiety attack in general.i couldn't calm down.I didn't have meds."Freddie,look at me",Dad says.I do."deep breaths,in and out",he says,i do.

he kissed my cheek.he held me in a hug,calming me down."Its okay",he says.I stood up.he lifted me up onto the bed.He held my hand,The doctor walked in.I sweat he looked familiar."hi again Freddie",shit,Dr Jim hutton."what's it today?Fake sick,trying to get out of school",he says.I took off my top."its okay Freddie",Dad says.I look at him.

"when did these happen?",Dr Hutton asked"adoption home,Miss summers hit me a lot",i say.i had to get an X Ray,i was referred to the hospital.I felt my dad pick me up,i wrap my arms around his neck.We got to the hospital,we had to go the Children's Unit,even though i'm fourteen."Freddie May?",Dad carried me.he put me down.We went to X Ray.I was taken in by another doctor,i lay on the bed.

it was mainly of my chest area.After that was done,we had to go back to the Children's Unit.The nurse talked to us."Well,he has two broken ribs which will heal on their own,apart from that everything else is okay",she says.We made our way home,"i gotta do something quickly",he says.

we pulled up outside an animal shelter.He took me inside."Well,since you have anxiety,i'm deciding to let you get a service dog",he smiled,now i was speechless.i hugged him. "i promise to keep you safe Freddie,cross my heart",he says.Mayhew.

We looked at all the dogs."have you decided?",he asked"No",i finally had the courage to talk without being told to."what about a golden retriever?",he suggests.we went and looked at them.There were white ones,cinnamon colours ones,even a mix.

"I've decided",i smile.Dad got the worker."Alright,which one were you thinking?",he asked.The white one",i smile."perfect choice,he's three and still doesn't have a name",he says."Buddy",i smile.I got to sign the adoption papers for Buddy."alright,now we need dog food,new leash,service dog vest and patches",dad says.I nodded.

I had trouble getting Buddy into the car,dad helped me.he got in the front,i sat in the back with Buddy,across my lap.


	2. Service dog in training

** _Buddy,Freddies service dog:_ **

**_ Cast: _ **

**_ George Michael:14 _ **

**_ Nicky(paramedic):32 _ **

**_ James(paramedic):32 _ **

**_ Rami will be gay,im changing his boyfriend from Jim to Joe Fanelli all the time _ **

**_................................ _ **

**_ September 9th 1980,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I heard my bedroom door creek open,"Freddie,time to wake up",dad says.i only curled into my duvet more,not wanting to get up.i felt Buddy jump on me,right on my ribs,i shot up,holding onto my ribs.Dad pulled Buddy off me."lets have a look",he says.

i whimpered when he pressed on it."are you okay to walk or do you want me to carry you?",he asked"Carry",i whimpered.he picked me up."i'm glad you're opening up to me",he says.he sat me on the kitchen counter,"roger,John and Rami should be here soon",i nodded. Buddy ran in"Sit",he does.

Dad hands me my breakfast,Toast"you're not going to school today",he ruffled my hair."okay",i smile."Surprised you haven't called me dad",he says,i finish my toast.he showed me how to get the vest on,Buddy bit my hand,i let out a yelp"Buddy!",i scold.Dad got the first Aid Kit.he cleaned up the blood before disinfecting the cut,i whimpered"i know it stings",he soothes.he put a gauze on the cut before wrapping a bandage around it.

"there you go",he says.The door bell rang.I sat on the sofa with Buddy laying on my lap,i pet between his ears.i was using him as a table,i was drawing. 

I had been talking to another boy online.

_**(Freddie,** George)_

_"hey Freddie"_

_**"hey George,i cant wait to actually meet you"** _

_"Neither can i,Freddie,two more days!"_

_**"i really cant wait!"** _

_"Remember Friday at one"_

_**"i know,i will skip school just for you and get away with it!"** _

_"love you"_

_**"love you too"** _

I put my phone away in my pocket.i was stuck under my baby,buddy."Buddy,off",i say, "Buddy!off",dad says.he listens to him but not me.I had studying to do.I grabbed my English book,glasses."Well,someone's studying for once",i roll my eyes at Rogers comment.Buddy came to me,head on my thigh.i put my glasses on that make me look like a nerd,massive Aviators,that stand out,thick frames

My anxiety was kicking in,i threw my glasses across the table,dug the heels of my hands into my eyes.Buddy actually started going mental,i ran to my room,grabbing my glasses in the process and broke them.

Buddy kept pulling on my leg,as if to say 'sit down!'

I slid down my bed,he pushed my legs down,dad must've trained him a little last night,i cried into my baby's fluffy fur."Freddie?",Uncle John.i was still crying.I was breathing heavy,my heart pounding.Buddy dashed it downstairs,dad had got me prescription anxiety medication to help in my more severe anxiety attacks.

I could hear them talking.buddy came back,dumped my bottle of pills in my lap,i open it,dump two into my hand,took them.My bedroom door was forced open,i felt like i couldn't breathe.dad ran to me.My heart pounding so hard against my ribs,it hurts.he picked me up,letting me curl into him."shh,its alright Freddie",he says softly.i wrap my arms around his neck,whimpering and crying into his chest.he kissed my forehead.

he sat on the sofa with me on his lap while the other three,called an ambulance which i couldn't argue about.Buddy came down,pawing at dads leg.I let Buddy lick my hand.my heart still pounding.the ambulance soon arrived,well a paramedic car really.I wouldn't let go of dad.

dad got my top off,still shushing me.he put me on the sofa,holding my hand.One of the paramedics,puts the EKG/ECG pads on my chest to monitor my heart beat."I'm Nicky(Female) and this is James",Nicky says."what's your name?",she asked"Freddie",i say.

"any medical conditions?",James asked,i nodded."he has anxiety",dad spoke for me."its probably stress induced",Nicky says."but,its best to take him in to be monitored",she then says.I reluctantly agreed.

dad,Buddy and i followed in the car.buddy laid on my lap.I have my phone and overnight bag.we got to the hospital.Dad got me signed in,in the children's ward.to monitor my anxiety and my heart rate since it went a little too high.I was shown to a private room,allowed to keep my clothes on,the nurse hooked me up to the ECG pads. 

Once she left,i did it."Dad?Will you stay with me?",i ask"of course,son",he says."But,i do have to go to the studio tomorrow,you can come if you want",he says,i nodded.he kissed my cheek,i yawned.

i chucked on jogging bottoms,staying in my warm hoodie,Buddy laid on the floor.I was falling asleep."go to sleep,i know you want to",he says.he stroked my knuckles before softly scratching my scalp through my hair,i fell asleep.

**_ September 10th 1980,Thursday _ **

"Good Morning",dad says,brushing hair from my face."Morning",i yawned.The nurse came in,unhooked me.then a doctor came in,"i'm Dr Siobhan"he says,they suggested to dad,i get tested for POTS because of my high heart rate last night.he put the EKG pads on my chest,had me stand for ten minutes. 

i was trying to avoid not stepping on buddy's tail.Just on cue,my heart rate increased.Dr Siobhan checked my medical records.He took a blood sample,we had to wait.I already hate being here.I felt the familiar sick feeling return.i look at dad,i had gone pale."I'm gonna be sick",i tell him,he took me to the bathroom.I leaned over the toilet,let it out,he rubs my back softly. 

he held my hair back,i stayed there for a couple seconds before getting up.Leaning into dad.he carried me back to my private room.he put me on the bed,got me a cup of water.i sat up,drinking it.Dr Siobhan came back in."Well,everything is okay",he says.

We got going to the studio.Dad and i walk in,Buddy by my side,leash wrapped around my hand.I got hugs from Rami,John and Roger."he's okay"dad says,ruffling my fluffy long hair.

I sat on the floor,letting Rami dutch braid my hair."all done",he says"thank you rami",i smile"you're welcome",he smiled.i got up.....to fast,started feeling dizzy before collapsing.

I came round after roughly an hour of being out of it."Freddie,Freddie",i look over to who was calling me.dad,he put me on the sofa.putting an Ice pack on my forehead."stay still,you hit your head off the table",i nodded.Buddy laid across my ankles."I'll call The doctor",Roger sighed.Dad took my temperature.

"Fever",he says."103.3",he then says.

I stayed on the sofa,listening to them.I was grounded for the rest of the day,told to stay in my room.fair punishment.I walk to my room,Shut my door,yawning,i put on a T shirt with baggy shorts,laid on my bed"Freddie?",dad calls"yes?",i was getting use to talking more"your case worker is here!",he says,i walk downstairs.

"Hi Gwilym",i say."From what i've heard,you skipped school,got hurt",he says.Dammit Ben."you're going back to the home",he says"No!",i yelled."Don't argue with me",Gwilym warned"No! I like it here!",i say."I don't wanna go back to that shitty place Gwilym,Miss Summer's beat me everyday",i say.

soon,Gwilym left,dad held me upside down,tickling me,i squealed,giggling."Someone's ticklish",he teased.Uncle Roger,Uncle John and uncle Rami came over.Dad had me in his lap while torturing me.

"So take out?",he asked"sure _dad_ ",i say."don't get cheeky",uncle Rami says,i pouted.We got take out.i finished my food,uncle Roger and uncle John cornered me before i was thrown over uncle Johns shoulder,

 ** _September 11th 1980,Friday_**

"Freddie!time to get up!",dad comes in,pulling the duvet off me."go away",i whined."the boys are here",he says."No skipping school today",he says"i wont",i say.i will.he tickled me before letting me get dressed,i go and brush my teeth"you have a dentist appointment after school at four",i nodded.grabbed my glasses,bag,

Buddy knew to get his vest and leash.he dumped them into my hand,i got his vest on first try,clipped the leash to it."well,first day of work for you",he gave me doggy kisses.

I went downstairs.Got in the Limo,wasn't to happy.Their driver pulled up to the school"have a good day",dad smiled"i will",i say."buddy,here",he gave me more doggy kisses,i walk into school,texting george back and forth.it hit five to one. **_12:_** _ **55PM**_

I walked out of school,George lived in Greece.i couldn't wait.

I made my way to the airport,waited by his terminal."George!",i say,he ran to me,"Freddie",he says."you look so handsome",i say"so do you",he says,i blushed.

_**(Dad,** Freddie **,Roger)**_

_ **"you're in trouble"** _

_**"i know you skipped"** _

_"im sorry"_

_**" STOP IT!"** _

_"jesus Rog,dont yell"_

_**"yeah,"** _

_**"we are coming to get you"** _

Crap,"they know i've skipped",i say.We ran to Tesco,i felt a hand on my shoulder,startling me.i turned around.fell back,"Jesus dad,didn't need to give me a heart attack",i giggle"cheeky",he says."i thought i told you not to skip",he says."i know,i'm sorry",i pout.

"who's this?",John asked."a friend",i say"George",George says.i glared at him."Car Freddie",Roger says,i do with Buddy.he wouldn't.I was driven to school,George was staying with his sister. 

"No Skipping",dad says"i wont",i say.i walk into school with Buddy.I got to class,i have Math.i had been studying non stop.My levels are high.I have a therapist in school"Miss?",i raise my hand"yes?",she says."Can i leave please",i ask,she nodded,handing me a note,i thanked her.

i walked to my Therapist's office"come in",he says."hey",he smiled"Hi Joe",i say."you okay?",he asked"No",i say."what's up?",he asked"i got adopted",i say."lucky you",he smiled."i got a service dog too,my dad got him for me,let me choose and pick the name",i smile."awe",Joe says."this is Buddy,my service dog",i say.

I gave Buddy a treat."how's your anxiety?",he asked."worse",i say."did you have a bad one?",he asked"twice,yes",i say,"alright,i'll give your dad a call",he says.I nodded,but of course the bully came in,"Leo?!",i say.

"oh my god its you",he laughed,we started a fight,Joe pulled me back,i let out a howl of pain."where does it hurt Freddie?",he asked"My arm",i tell him.he took me to the nurse,Buddy making sure i'm okay.

Joe called dad.the nurse put my arm in a sling,gave me ice for the swelling.dad soon turned up with all three of my uncles ."what's he done?",dad asked"you didn't tell me you were adopted by brian may",Joe hissed.i shrugged"one of my other students,started on him,they got into a fight,Freddie's possibly got a broken arm",Joe says.

I got suspended for a week."you know how much trouble you're in?",dad asked,i shook my head"phone",i hand it over,i got in the car with uncle Rami's help.I was crying because of how much it hurt."we know it hurts",uncle Roger says,

i've got a feeling i broke my left arm.dad kissed my cheek.I leaned against dad,he pulled me down into his lap,my head in his lap.

We got to the hospital"it hurts",i say"i know bear",dad says.i was taken to X Ray.it was X Rayed.i walked to dad"hurts",i whimper"i know honey",dad says.he kissed my head.We were taken to the exam room.i sat on dads lap."well,i've got bad news",Dr Siobhan starts"it is broken,but it can be put in place without surgery",he says.

I was put on the exam bed.another doctor came in,i was given gas and air.looking away,taking deep breaths of the gas and air every few seconds.Buddy was calming me down his paw on my leg.

Dr Siobhan wrapped my arm in a cast of my colour choosing.I chose pride colours,yeah i'm gay.Dad hands me my phone.i got a picture of my cast,texted it to George.i was prescribe painkillers.my arm was put in a sling.dad picked me up by my armpits.

i wrap my good arm around him.he kissed my broken arm."Dad?i love you",i smile"I love you too Freddie",he smiled.

**_ 9 months later,June 30th 1981,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie,wake up,we leave today",dad says,"its early",i groan"i know it is",he says.i had already got my cast off.he kissed my forehead,"i'll run a bath",i nodded.i stayed in bed"dad,before you do.....i gotta tell you something",he nodded."i.....i think i'm gay",i say.

"i'm not gonna disown you",he says.he tickled my sides,i grab his wrists trying to get him to stop."tickle tickle bear",he teased,grinning.he blew a raspberry right on my belly button,i squealed.

he gave in.i stripped down to my boxers,got in the bath.dad washed my hair for me.they have a show in Buenos Aires in south america ,i got out the bath,dried off,clean boxers,jeans,hoodie.i rubbed my eyes tiredly.The hotel,we're staying at does have a spa,so that's where i'm going.

Dad and i made our way to the airport,"Dad ,i'm tired",i yawned"once we get on the plane,then you can sleep all you want",i nodded.we soon got on the plane,i curled up in the seat next to dad,with his arm around me,he put a blanket on me.Buddy curled up by dads feet.

"Freddie?you want anything to eat?Drink?",dad asked,i nodded"Juice",i yawned.he hands a bottle of OJ to me,i took it with a thanks,he kissed my cheek.


	3. Buenos Aires

**_ July 1st 1981,wednesday,Buenos Aires _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"bear,wake up",i hear dad say.we hand landed.We got a limo to the hotel.dad and i go up to our room,i flopped onto the bed.dad sat with his legs crossed,my head in his lap."since we don't have soundcheck until eight,what do you wanna do?",he asked.

"don't know",i say."what about after show,we both get a massage in the spa",i nodded.We got breakfast"buddy,side",i command,"good boy",i coo.

of course Uncle Rami's flirting."No time to flirt",dad says.i stayed by dad."Freddie,its okay,its only Elton",dad says,"so you must be the famous the Freddie,i've heard so much about",i glared at Rami.

dad pinched my shoulder lightly,warning me."yeah",i forced a smile."Freddie,this is John Reid",Uncle Roger says,venom in his voice.i reluctantly shook his hand."i want you to stay away from him",dad says"why?",i ask."don't question it Freddie",i nodded.Since i'm still grounded,i can't leave dads sight apart from at sound check to get a drink or look around.

"Freddie!",dad snapped.Their sucky manager walked to dad and i."what the fuck do you want Prenter?",dad asked,keeping an arm around me while Buddy knew i was having an anxiety attack."Get the kid to leave",I believe Prenter says in a sickly tone.

"No,fuck off,leave us alone",Dad snaps well barked at him."dad,i think i forgot my medication",i tell him.

"i have it",he says,he hands me a couple pills,i swallowed them."who was that?",i ask"oh shit face Prenter,our manager",he says."I don't want you to talk to him,okay?",i nodded.dad kissed my head,it was show time.I stood backstage,away from their manager.with Buddy by my side,i felt a hand on my arm,i harshly pull away. 

"relax,its only me",Roger.he kissed my cheek,i watched the show.Dad would look up,making sure i didn't leave or Prenter hadn't snatched me yet,then i felt two hands on my shoulders,i try and pull away.

"Get off me you perv",i snapped.dad snapped,I mean HE SNAPPED.he stopped playing,bolted to me,angry."Get your fucking hands off my son",dad growled.he punched Prenter in the face,i was let go,dad held me to his chest."its okay Freddie,i'm here now,its okay",he says softly.he kissed my forehead"shh,its okay Freddie bear",he cooed.

i wrap my arms and legs around him,he held me as i cried into his chest.dad rubs my back,his other arm around me.he made sit on the stage out the way.Oh no. "Ladies and gents,tonight,we have a guest with us",Roger says,i felt embarrassed.I tried sneaking off,but oh no,Dad had taken his RED SPECIAL off and lifted me up by the armpits,put me on his hip"put me down",i say quietly"No can do",he says.

"Ladies and gents,this is my son,Freddie,say hi",dad grinned.i only hid my face away.there were a lot of 'awes' and 'HE'S CUTE!' .

"I'm never forgiving you",i hissed,he spanked me.the show ended.he put me down,Buddy ran to me.We were harassed by the press,dad kept me close to him.We got to the hotel."ready?",dad asked,i nodded,i put on a T shirt and jogging bottoms.

We went to the spa,i had a good hold of Buddy's leash.We were denied access because of my service dog.Dad went mental but gave up.We went to the lobby,got dinner.all i wanted was to eat in peace.Uncle Roger and i went to get food.i was being harassed by the Press.they kept pulling at me"uncle Roger!",i cried out.he turned into protective uncle mode.he picked me up,held me.

he kept me close to him.Buddy by me,he started alerting me"Rog,i need to sit down",i say.Buddy was jumping at me,pawing my chest,uncle Roger and i got back to the lobby,i sat down,having an anxiety attack."Freddie",dad says,he hands me a couple of my pills.

I took them with water.i took Buddy's leash in my hand,he knew to put his paws on my thighs.I needed to walk around,i stayed where they could see me,did DPT with Buddy.he lay across my lap.My anxiety was spiking higher and higher,sending me into panic mode."Dad?can i look around?",i ask"yes but keep your phone on at all times,so we know where you are,in case you need us or get hurt",i nodded.

I grabbed Buddy's leash,i left the hotel to look around.I bumped into someone"i'm so sorry",that person says"its fine",i say."Jesse",he says."Freddie",i say"you're Brian Mays son",he says"yeah so?",i scoff"i'm Elton's son",he says."cute dog",he says"thanks,he's service dog",i say.I walked back into the hotel.i still haven't calmed down.

**_ July 2nd 1981,Thursday _ **

"Freddie,wake up",dad brushed hair from my face."I don't feel so good",i say.he put the back of his hand to my forehead."clammy,warm,feverish",he says."do you anything to eat?",he asked"No",i say."i'll get John to call our private doctor",Dad says.he kissed my forehead.We go to the lobby,i hadn't got dressed,i was in one of dads jackets,his letter-man jacket with a T shirt and jogging bottoms on. 

Buddy being a good boy,walking by my side."Morning you two",Uncle roger says."Morning Rog,John could you call up our private doctor,Freddie's sick",dad says.I curled up on dads lap.he stroked my hair softly"he'll be here in five",uncle John says."i know Freddie bear,you'll be okay",dad says.soon enough the doctor turned up

Dr Jack Wessex."we're over here Wessex",dad grins.Its clear i'm sick.I was to be kept an eye on.i sat against the wall in dads view,with buddy laying on my lap,Elton and his son Jesse walked in.Elton and Rami started talking"hey",i smile at Jesse"hey",he says.

**_ It's getting near dawn  
When lights close their tired eyes  
I'll soon be with you my love  
Give you my dawn surprise  
I'll be with you darling soon  
I'll be with you when the stars start falling _ **

**_ I've been waiting so long  
To be where I'm going  
In the sunshine of your love _ **

**_ I'm with you my love  
The light's shining through on you  
Yes, I'm with you my love  
It's the morning and just we two  
I'll stay with you darling now  
I'll stay with you 'til my seas are dried up _ **

**_ I've been waiting so long  
To be where I'm going  
In the sunshine of your love _ **

**_ I'm with you my love  
The light's shining through on you  
Yes, I'm with you my love  
It's the morning and just we two  
I'll stay with you darling now  
I'll stay with you 'til my seas are dried up _ **

**_I've been waiting so long  
I've been waiting so long  
I've been waiting so long  
To be where I'm going  
In the sunshine of your love_ **

I sang to myself,it helps to calm me down.Prenter walked in,'accidentally' kicked my side."dickhead",i mutter.he got me on my broken ribs,well healed but i think he re-broke them."Dad!",Jesse straight up got Elton,i took off my shirt,i had a bruise forming with pain.,my dad,Uncle Roger,and uncle John and uncle Rami all turned to look,i was trying not to cry. 

dad ran over to me as did my three uncles"Who did it?",Rami asked"Prenter,he kicked me and i think he Re broke my ribs",i say.Uncle John picked me up,being careful of my ribs.i was taken to his and Rogers hotel room since i share with uncle Rami and dad.

"i'll get our on site paramedic",dad says"No!Don't go dad",i whimper,Roger went instead."i know it hurts Freddie"uncle Rami says.Roger came back with the paramedic.I have Buddy laying on my ankles as DPT since he can't lay on my chest.

My ribs were broken.they'll heal on their own but to be careful.i was in pain,needed painkillers and my bottle of Xanax.Dad hands me the painkillers,i crushed them up with my anxiety pills,took them with water.

Uncle Roger puts a pillow under my back to keep the pain at bay."we'll cut the tour short",dad says.dad carried me.We got on the jet,i laid with dad."I know it hurts",he says.Buddy laying by me.

**_ July 3rd,1981,Friday _ **

I woke up in my own bed,"good morning sleepyhead",he says."morning",i yawned.i showered,got dressed into jeans and a hoodie.grabbed my bag and books,grabbed my glasses,walked downstairs."put them on",dad says,dad plucked the glasses from my hand.

"you're not leaving until you put them on",he says,i wouldn't.he made breakfast,leaving them on the counter,i tried to sneak out the house"Oh no you don't",uncle John grabbed me"ow!",i yelped."My ribs!",i say

I sat and ate breakfast.put my plate in the sink,got up,grabbed my bag and the leash to Buddy.I ran out the house,got to school,i forgot my glasses.I saw George"Mikey!",i say.we ran to each other"careful",i hissed"you okay",he asked"got my ribs broken", i say.

We had our first kiss."I love you",i say"i love you too",he smiled,cupping my cheek and kissing me once again.we made out"split it up!",oh no."Uncle Rami!",i whined."you forgot these",he hands me my glasses.

"you wear glasses",George asked"yes",i say.i put them on."you look handsome Freddie,so adorable",he says."shut up",i blush. he kissed me,we walk into school,holding hands.We skipped school.We went to the cafe,sat in a booth away from the door.

i got a shake,strawberry.we kissed again,"buddy,tuck",i say.the bell on the door rang.

_**(dad,** Freddie)_

_**"STOP SKIPPING SCHOOL!look behind you hon"** _

_"i would rather not thank you"_

_**"oh come on,im your dear dad"** _

_"sometimes when you dont embarrass me"_

_**"how dare you!"** _

_"im joking dad,love you"_

_**"love you too honey bear"** _

"my dads here",i say."your father is Brian may",he says,i nodded."now shut up",i say.i kept my glasses off,braided my hair quickly,pulled my hoodie hood over my head."give it up,i know its you",dad."H....Hi dad",i stammer."back to school",he hissed.

George and i ran for it.i felt a couple hands grab my arms.,i winced in pain.i froze in pain.i turned around."uncle Roger",i say."car now",he says.i blacked out.

started coming round,at the studio on the sofa"hey",i look at dad.he ruffles my hair softly."how're you feeling?",he asked"sore",i say."your lover is here",uncle Rami teased.i look at George"Mikey",i say.he came to me,we kissed."i love you",i say"i love you too",he says.I pulled him in for a kiss.i straddled his lap as we made out.

our tongues fighting for dominance.i pull away,giggling.i kiss down his neck.leaving little feather like pecks on his neck.he giggles."i love your giggle",i smile.i pinned his wrists down,Kissing all over his face"Freddie!Quit it!",he laughed.i blew a raspberry on his neck.

he squealed.i tickled his ribs.i gave in.he cuddled into my side.i kiss his head.we held hands.Buddy sensed my anxiety rising,pawed at my leg,Buddy jumped onto my lap,licking me.i took my pills.i ruffle George's hair.

he giggles."Dad!I love you",i smile"I love you too",he says.he held to his chest,holding my arms above me in one hand,tickling my tummy with the other.uncle roger,uncle Rami and uncle John start tickling me,i squealed,giggling.

"awe tickle tickle"Roger teased,tickling my armpits,since i'm wearing a shirt.uncle John picked up a stray feather and tickled my bare armpit,i squealed.

they gave in after i got four raspberries to my tummy.

I set my phone background to dad and i.

**_ July 4th 1981,Saturday _ **

I woke up to Buddy giving me doggy kisses,"I'm up Buddy",i groaned,not wanting to get up.its been hell.dad,uncle Roger,uncle John and uncle Rami are constantly in the studio,leaving me under the care of a nanny.i'm fourteen,i'm old enough to look after myself.but here's the thing,dad's been getting more strict with me since Buenos Aires.I had a bad attitude.

So no anytime i start giving him,uncle roger,uncle John or uncle Rami attitude,one of them is allowed to spank me,ground me,put me in the corner.I grabbed my black ripped jeans,put them on along with a **Led Zeppelin** T shirt.I grabbed my trainers,i had planned to sneak out,Go to the cafe,meet up with george.

grabbed my aviators.I waited for everyone else to leave.I left after an hour,i ran to the cafe."Mikey",i say"hey baby",we kissed,we eventually went to the LGBTQ+ friendly cafe,i straddled George's lap,we made out."i love you",i say"i love you too",he left hickey's down my neck."mm Mikey",i moved my hair out the way.

i pulled him in for a kiss",Sweet talkin',Sugar coated candy man",i growled,before kissing him.

_**(Daddy,** Freddie bear)_

_**"get your fucking ass to the studio now,i know you're not home"** _

_"oops?"_

_**"indeed,GET to the studio Now Freddie,you are in big trouble as we talk"** _

_"about that....."_

_**"no buts!"** _

_**"Roger,John,Rami are on their way to get you"** _

_"i hate you"_

_**"love you too"** _

"i hate my dad",i groaned."why?",my boyfriend asked"he's making me go to the studio,he knows i snuck out",i pout."then don't go",he says."I wont",i say.he wrapped his arms around my waist,with mine around his neck,"Buddy",he jumped up next to us."love you",i mutter."Freddie,look at me",i do.he sat me on the seat,Buddy laid on my lap.My anxiety attack passed quickly.

George and i went back to making out."I love you baby",i say" love you too baby",he says.


	4. You're in big trouble

**_ July 4th 1981,Saturday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I left hickey's down George's neck,sucking on his collarbone.I checked my phone.....

_"we are outside"~Johnny_

"fuck",i cursed,George and i left through the back entrance,ran for it,i tripped over.scraping my left hand,cheek."Are you okay baby?",George asked"No",i say.he helped me up"ow",i whimper.i sat against a wall,Buddy laid over my thighs."it hurts Mikey",i say."i know baby boy",he cooed.

I saw uncle Johns car,John and Roger ran over to me."Freddie",uncle Roger says."let me see",i do.they helped me to the car."how bad does it hurt?",John asked"a lot",i say.

We got to the studio,uncle Roger carried me.dad saw me."what happened?",he asked"i tripped",i say.he cleaned up my cheek and hand."he's busted his ankle too",John says,i nodded."mind if i look?",he asked"go ahead,it hurts anyway",i sniffle"i know it hurts",he says.

"it might be sprained",he says"Rog,grab the first aid kit",he says to uncle Roger."Freddie,breathe for me",dad says."it hurts",i cried"i know love",dad cooed."you're still in trouble",he says"i know",i sniffle.Dad took me to the hospital,"Breathe Freddie,i know it hurts",dad says softly,Buddy laid on my lap"Freddie May?",the nurse called,Dad helped me up.

I got my ankle X Rayed.We went back to the Children's unit,i stayed on dads lap."i know it hurts Freddie bear,its gonna hurt,i promise when we get home,i'll run you a bubble bath,with honey scented bubbles",he says.I nodded.

"you're grounded",he says"i know dad",i say.The nurse came back."well,from the X ray,he's snapped a couple tendons in his ankles,which'll take a couple weeks to heal so the first few days ,i'd say no direct pressure on that ankle",she says,i was prescribed strong painkillers.We go to the car,well Limo really"so?",uncle Rami asked"snapped tendons in his ankle",dad says.

We got home,Dad carried me inside.he laid me on the sofa with my ankle elevated on a couple pillows."i'm gonna go get an ice pack",i nodded,he put it on my ankle"why did you adopt me?",i ask"because,I wanted to adopt a teenager,i took one look at you,saw the look in your eyes,a cry for help,but also for a family",he says.

"do you want the painkillers?",he asked"please dad",i whimpered.he crushed up two pills,mixed it with a little sugar,gave it to me."try to sleep for a bit,if you need me i'm in the kitchen",i nodded,he grabbed my fluffy blanket."love you dad",i say"i love you too Freddie",he says.

"your Case worker is dropping by",i nodded.

**_ 3 and a half hours later _ **

"Sleepyhead,wake up",i hear dad say."your case worker's here",I nodded."how're you feeling?",he asked"a little sore",i say.i sat up carefully."Gwilym?",i croaked."how're you feeling?,your dad told me what happened",he says"shitty",i say.he ruffled my hair.

"answer truthfully,are you on medication now?",i nodded"Ativan for anxiety,painkillers for my ankle",i say.Buddy jumped up to lay on my thighs.

**_ A month later,August 4th 1981,Monday _ **

George had been staying over.We had planned to sleep together.i'm fourteen,he's sixteen.Dads at the studio with John,Roger and Rami.Right now George and i are in bed,he's straddling my hips,"lets make it our first time",he says"sure",i kiss him.he undressed me.he got undressed,he tied me to my bed,locking my bedroom door.

my wrists are handcuffed to the headboard,while my ankles are tied in ropes,we had kept kinky stuff under my bed."don't worry,i wont hurt you",he says"I know",i say.he kissed down my chest,teasing."remember red if you wanna stop",i nodded.he fingered me,had me moaning.

before fucking me good"oh fuck baby",i moaned."mm yes",i moaned,he hit my god spot over and over before i came,"fucking hell",i panted.we cleaned off,showered together.I gave him a blowjob.made him cum in under a minute.

we showered,"I love you Mikey",i say"i love you too freddie",we kissed before getting dressed,sitting in the living room 'studying' like nothing had happened,i made sure to stink my room with Cologne. 

Dad,uncle Roger,uncle John and uncle Rami came in.George and i grin at each other before kissing.

I tackled him to the floor,i tickled him all over his sides making him squirm before he tickled me back,"You..You.....Bitch!",i squealed"shut up",he laughs,kissing me to shut me up.he licked my neck,i squealed.before long both of us were giggling."hey!",i squealed once i caught side of uncle Roger and uncle John tickling us.

"No getting away boys",Dad teased,they pinned us down in the guest bedroom in handcuffs,they stuck to tickling our feet while dad and uncle Rami tickled our stomachs insanely fast.I felt Roger tickling between my toes with a soft feather,dad tickling my tummy.

"what have you two been up to?",dad asked"Studying",George lied,trying not to giggle."liars",Rami says"we're not lying!",i say"really?",uncle Roger says."give us the truth,we'll stop",John says,i got a break.

"wehadsex",i mumble"speak up Freddie",John warned.i broke the chains on the cuffs,got them off and ran for it.i hid in the garden with george."Freddie",George hissed."they wont know",i say.we jumped the fence,i felt a pull on my legs,resulting in me hitting my head against the tree and going unconscious .

I came around after five minutes."dad?",i say."nope",Rami."Ready to give us the truth?",dad asked,i nodded,he picked me up.he cleaned the cut on my head,"i know it stings",he says."count to ten for me",he says.

"one...Two....Three...four...five....six....seven.....eight....nine....ten",i count to ten,the sting was gone."there you go",he says.George walked in,stumbling."I got beat the shit out of",he says."by who?!",i ask."i got disowned by my aunt,she beat me",he says.

I cleaned his cuts gently.I kiss his lips."I love you",i say"i love you too",he says.

"please don't hate us for this",i start."go on",Roger says"since George and i are in love,we're dating,we have been behind your backs for a few months,we've kissed already but....",i trailed off."you didn't"dad says"we had sex",George and i say."What?!",dad roared.i look to the floor, 

"look at me,both of you",we do."Freddie,you're grounded for a month",dad says."yes father",i say."I'm grounding both of you",he says.

"you're sleeping in separate rooms for the next month",i nodded.uncle Roger hugged me so did John and Rami."we're glad you've found your somebody to love",John says."there's something for you",Roger whispers to me,handing me a box,i open it,Pride Converse,with a hoodie saying **IM GAY AND IM PROUD!**

"thank you",i say,"you're welcome",uncle Roger says."try them on",he says,i do"so?",John asked"perfect,i love them",i say.

"Freddie,since you're grounded,you're not allowed to come with us to Montreal for the concert",dad says"you're joking",i say"No,i'm not",he says.

"go to your room now",he says."why should i",i start getting bratty, Buddy came running,i know my anxiety was starting to spike a lot.Buddy was alerting me,jumping at my chest."go to your room Freddie",dad says"i wish you never adopted me!"i yelled."just send me back already",i spat,i was crying.

"Go to your room.don't argue with me",he says."I hate you!just send me back to the home,i don't care anymore!"i screamed,breaking down and crying,i ran away that night.

With buddy.I got a train to central London.Upset,angry,pissed off.Life isn't fair.

**_ August fifth 1981,Tuesday _ **

I went back to the home.I was a mess.Gwilym opened the door"what are you doing here?",he asked"running away"i muttered."Freddie",he says."i can't take it anymore Gwilym",i say.he hugged me."what happened?",he asked."We had a blow out argument,i ran away",i say."lets get you into clean clothes,brush your hair",he says.i changed into clean clothes,Gwilym brushed my hair.

before braiding it."i've got to get you back before i get into trouble",he says"i don't wanna!",i say"you have to",he says.i gave in.he carried me.We got back......."I believe this is yours",Gwilym says.Dad gave me the 'im angry with you' look"inside now",he says to me,i wouldn't.Gwilym left.dad pulled me inside"what in hells earth were you thinking?!running away!",he yelled.

"i'm really not happy with you",he says."we're late for the flight",he says."i'm not even going so what,i don't care,its clear you hate me",i spat."i don't hate you,Freddie.you're my son,i'm angry with you for running away,you're still grounded but its a week now",i nodded."i want an apology",he says.i couldn't bring myself to do it,instead burst into tears.

he hugged me."I'm sorry dad",i sniffle"I know",he says."you can come,but you gotta pack quickly",i nodded,i do.dad carried me."i'm sorry dad,i really am",i sniffle"I know baby,i know",he says.I fell asleep on the jet,in dads lap.

**_ After a long flight _ **

"Sleepyhead,time to wake up",dad.we're in the hotel."Feeling better after that little crying fit",i nodded."i wouldn't ever dream of giving you up,ever,you're my little baby,i hate that you're growing up so fast",he says.

**_ Six years later,June 8th 1987,Saturday,wedding day _ **

I'm now Twenty,George is Twenty two.our wedding day is soon.by soon,i mean today.Dads walking me down the isle.Roger,John and Rami are my best men.I got ready into my suit,dad did my hair for me.

"Look at you",dad says"already so grown up",he says."I love you dad",i say"i love you too Freddie",he says.Dad had got married when i turned sixteen,married his now husband,Brooklyn Wessex,he's a cop.

"ready?",i nodded.dad walked me down the isle,i saw George,i teared up.George took my hands in his."dearly beloved today we wed,Freddie May and George Michael in Holy Matrimony",the priest says"do you,Freddie May take George michael to be your lawful wedded husband?",i kissed my now husbands hand."I do",i say.

"do you George Michael take Freddie May to be your lawful wedded husband?",i got a peck on the hand"I do",George says"you may now kiss the groom",George launched himself at me.we kissed."I love you",i say"i love you too H̳u̳s̳b̳a̳n̳d̳",he says.we ran down the isle.we got a limo to our reception.

"i'd like to make a toast",i say,"this is to my husband,father and his husband,i'd like to say,dad when you adopted me,you made me the happiest kid ever,George when we had our first kiss,it made my heart explode with love for you,",i say.

"i wanted to ask if you,George Michael will promise to stay with me forever,even though we're married",i ask"yes",he says.we kissed.dad and i our father son dance."I love you dad,so much",i say"i love you too",he smiled.

I had got my hair cut,shaved,sides and back,my hair is in a side part.Dad ruffled my hair,i fixed it.George and i had our first dance.kissing.he's slightly taller than me."i love you baby",i say"i love you too Hubby bubby",George says,making me blush.

I grinned,one of Mikey's songs started to play.Everything she wants.

**_Somebody told me  
"Boy, everything he wants is everything he sees"  
I guess I must have loved you  
Because I said you were the perfect boy for me  
Baby, and now we're six months older  
And everything you want, and everything you see  
Is out of reach, not good enough  
I don't know what the hell you want from me, oh_ **

**_Uh-huh, uh-huh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Ah-ha, ah-ha, doo-doo-doo  
La, la, la, la, la  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Ah-ha, ah-ha, doo-doo-doo  
La, la, la, la, la_ **

**_Somebody tell me, oh  
Won't you tell me?  
Why I work so hard for you  
Give you money  
Work to give you money (oh)_ **

**_Some people work for a living  
Some people work for fun  
boy, I just work for you  
They told me marriage was a give-and-take  
Well, you've shown me you can take, you've got some giving to do  
And now you tell me that you're having my baby  
I'll tell you that I'm happy if you want me to  
But one step further and my back will break  
If my best isn't good enough, then how can it be good enough for two?_ **

**_Uh-huh, uh-huh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Ah-ha, ah-ha, doo-doo-doo  
I can't work any harder than I do (la, la, la, la, la)_ **

**_Uh-huh, uh-huh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Ah-ha, ah-ha, doo-doo-doo  
La, la, la, la, la_ **

**_Somebody tell me, oh  
Won't you tell me?  
Why I work so hard for you  
Give you money (oh)  
Work to give you money (oh)_ **

**_Aw, why do I do the things I do?  
Tell you if I knew  
My god, I don't even think that I love you (la, la, la, la, la)_ **

**_Won't you tell me?  
Give you money  
Work to give you money (oh-ah)_ **

**_Ah, oh, yeah  
Tell me  
Tell me_ **

**_How could you settle for a boy like me_ ** **_When all I could see was the end of the week?  
All the things we sign, and the things we buy  
Ain't gonna keep us together, it's just a matter of time  
My situation never changes walking in and out of that door  
Like a stranger for the wages  
I give you all, you say you want more_ **

**_And all I could see was the end of the week  
All the things we sign, and the things we buy  
Ain't gonna keep us together  
boy, it's just a matter of time_ **

**_Work, work  
Work, work  
La, la, la, la, la (just a matter of)_ **

**_Uh-huh, uh-huh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Ah-ha, ah-ha, doo-doo-doo  
La, la, la, la, la_ **

**_Somebody tell me, oh  
Won't you tell me? (Somebody)  
Why I work so hard for you  
Give you money (oh)  
Work to give you money (oh)_ **

**_Somebody tell me, whoa-oh  
Won't you tell me?  
Why I work so hard for you  
Give you money (oh)  
Work to give you money (oh)_ **

**_Somebody tell me  
Won't you tell me? (Oh, please tell me...)  
Why I do the things that I do  
Give you money  
Work to give you money (oh)_ **

George sang,pulling me up with him.we kissed as he dipped me.


End file.
